1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a dispenser and more particularly to a multipurpose dispenser that dispenses a plurality of products and organizes utensils for use with the plurality of products.
2. State of the Art
There are various products used by consumers that require dispensing from a container holding the product within it. For example, various products commonly used and/or stored in a bathroom require dispensing from a container. These products may include toothpaste, shaving cream, hand lotion, mouthwash, and hand soap. Each of these products has its own container that dispenses the product and allows a person to use the product.
There are limited ways of dispensing and organizing the products within a bathroom or any product in any room. For example, conventional forms of organizing the product containers is by use of a cabinet, a shelving system, organizing on the counter, and use of baskets or other organization structures to retain the product containers. These conventional organization methods have their limitations.
The storing or organizing of the product containers in the conventional forms require separate organizing structures for the product and for the utensils used with that product. The products are often not in a position of easy use and require the use of each individual product container to dispense the product. Further, the conventional forms of organizing product container do not allow for the dispensing of those products.
Additionally, conventional dispensing devices are merely a more decorative container, wherein the product is moved from its current container into the decorative container. This does not allow for a multipurpose dispensing of a plurality of products. Further, the dispensers are adapted for use with only one product type.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of dispensers for an improved multipurpose dispenser that further provides the ability to organize the product containers and utensils used with the products of the product containers.